


Unapologetic Date Bombing (Perks of Being a Sister)

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Tumblr Inspired [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, First Dates, M/M, Meddling, Might be a little angsty, Might be a little on the crackier side but I’ll leave that for you to decide, Misunderstandings, Protective Siblings, Unreliable Narrator, happier ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: In which Katara and Azula both crash their older brothers date with each other - though for very different reasons. They were determined that one way or another, they were going to succeed in their missions. If only the boys would stop being so stubborn!
Relationships: Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Inspired [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486505
Comments: 15
Kudos: 295
Collections: avatar tingz





	Unapologetic Date Bombing (Perks of Being a Sister)

Katara could tell that Sokka was doing his best to stop himself from banging his head against the nearest wall, as hard as he could for as long as he could. Could hear him mumbling _‘This can not be happening. This is all just some horrible dream, the biggest nightmare my subconscious could come up with the night before my big date. And I’m gonna wake up any minute now.’_ Probably thinking that he wouldn’t, _shouldn’t,_ of ever had to worry about something like this because of some stupid pride thing on the fact that **he** was the older sibling so he should be the one crashing **her** dates. Hopefully, this little job will deter him from that, but if not she’ll just remind him how _he_ felt and hopefully make him go away.

But that’s a future problem. And whether he liked it or not, she wasn’t going anywhere. Because if Zuko wanted to date _her_ brother, then he was going to know _exactly_ what’ll happen to him should he ever brake Sokka’s heart. Because while she still didn’t understand what Sokka saw in him, and probably never would, the heart of the matter is she had never seen her brother as happy, as excited, as _blushy_ oogly as he was when he was with Zuko. And she didn’t want that feeling to go away. Sokka deserved to feel that way, and more.

Even if that meant playing... _nice_... with him after this little date was over and she made her stance explicitly clear. Honestly, the things she’s willing to put up with for her brothers happiness, least he could do is stop acting like it’s a death sentence for her to be here.

“Look, Katara, I’ll do anything you want. _Anything_ , no questions asked, even if that request is never interrogating your future boyfriend, if you leave right now and _not_ possibly completely wreck my relationship with Zuko before it’s even had a chance to start,” Sokka begged once more, hands clamped together as he made the widest puppy-dog eyes he could. Granted, he’s already tried them once before they’d even left the house to no avail, so she’s not sure why he seems to think doing them _now_ will give him any better results. Probably hoping that if he asks her the same thing over, and over, and _over_ in the most annoying way that he could just _frustrate_ her away. Well, she’s got some bad news for him. Because she grew immune to that annoying tactic **years** ago.

“Save it. I’m not going anywhere, no matter what kind of tempting offer you try to dangle in my face. If this thing with Zuko is really meant to be, and he _really_ wants to be with you, then he won’t be scared off that easily. Because he won’t be _planning_ to hurt you, and so he wouldn’t have anything to worry about in the first place,” she shot back.

While Sokka groans and goes back to staring at the wall wistfully, Katara pulls out her phone to check the time. And then wanted to groan herself, because Zuko wasn’t due to be here for another ten minutes, and they’d already been standing here for twenty. A combination of Sokka’s nerves, desire to convince her to leave, and _her_ desire to have any reason to point out to Sokka that Zuko would be a horrible boyfriend and they should just go home all leaving a restless energy with nowhere for it to go. If she wasn’t absolutely determined to see this through, if she had thought any better of Zuko and trusted him to take care of her brother for so much as a single night, she may very well have left to just leave the shovel talk for later out of shear boredom.

Then again, when she hears the call of;

“Sokka, hey! Nice to see you, you look great, we need to go like _now_ , and... Why’s your sister here?”

She thinks she may have spoken too soon, and that the boredom may have just been preferable to whatever has got Zuko in such a blind panic to where he hadn’t even _seen_ her until he looked back when Sokka dug in his heels. Well, other than _her_ of course. That panic she had been both expecting _and_ had been looking foreward to. Just to see if he messed up of course, she didn’t like causing people stress just for the thrill of it (no matter _what_ Sokka and Toph say to the contrary).

“Yeah, sorry about that. She’s just here--”

“I’m here as a chaperone,” Katara added. Better to start the intimidation early, that’s what all those _‘How to protect your sibling from a stupid date - Big Sister Edition’_ blogs had said.

“No, you’re not!” Sokka glared before shooting Zuko an apologetic look while finishing his previous sentence, “She’s just here because she wants to remind me how _humiliating_ this feels for whenever _she_ gets a boyfriend so that I don’t do this to her.”

“No, I’m here to make sure _he_ knows that I’ve got my eye on him because I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him and that he’s on thin ice. And that he knows in _perfect_ detail what I’ll do to him if he ever hurts you and doesn’t realize just how **lucky** he is that you’re giving him this chance,” Katara argued because this was _not_ a good start to making sure he knew she meant business. If he just wrote this off as some petty sibling thing, he’ll end up just laughing at her! And won’t be scared enough to know not to play with Sokka’s feelings! Which is why she continues, “Having Sokka know what it feels like is just a very big plus.” After all, denying what Sokka says altogether makes it seem like she’s getting defensive, and that just gives fuel to the idea that Sokka’s right and Zuko is free to think whatever he wants, and she can’t have that.

“Katara!” Sokka glares again, as if that would magically take back her words. It won’t. She’s not sorry for them, and if she has to hurt Zuko’s all so precious _feelings_ \-- which sometimes she doubts he even has any. Or cares what she thinks of him even if he did, so any _‘hurt feelings’_ would obviously be a ruse to make Sokka feel sorry for him and make _her_ out to be the bad guy -- to protect Sokka’s, she will. Happily.

“Um, okay then...? If that’s what makes you guys feel better. Is she... are you... Will she be coming on _all_ our dates, or is it just going to be this one?” Zuko asked with a tilted head, looking between the two siblings as though he wasn’t sure which one he should be asking. Katara would think the confusion was funny if it weren’t for the fact that the question set off red flags in her mind. _Should_ she be going on all of them? If he thought she would only be at this one, would he put on his most perfect act to make her think he was taking her seriously when he wasn’t, and only show his _true_ colors on the dates after?

“Just this one,” Sokka answers while she worries. And before she can cut in and say that hasn’t been determined yet he continues, “After all, if she went on any of the others people might get the wrong impression that we’re sharing you or something. And gods know none of us want that.”

Ugh. She’s getting shivers just thinking about it. The rumors, the gossip, her dad’s reaction, _Aang’s_ reaction... just an all around gross idea that makes her want to shout a giant **‘no’** into the universe just for even putting the idea out there. Which means, unfortunately, if she wants to make absolutely _sure_ Zuko’s getting the message she’ll have to find a different method to do it.

“Okay...” Zuko trails off, shifting on his feet. The full body shudder at that last part was _completely_ unnecessary. He’s lucky enough to be dating Sokka, he definitely isn’t lucky enough to fool _her_ into dating him though if he _was_ he should be grateful for the privilege! Jerk. Katara is definitely counting the towards her tally of him being an ungrateful boyfriend who doesn’t know what he’s got. Even if the shudder _was_ intended because of her involvement, as Sokka’s sister, it still counts.

“Anyway, what had you so freaked out? I mean, I was looking foreward to this date too don’t get me wrong but--”

Katara’s stomach drops when Zuko’s face loses all the color it has at Sokka’s words. And not just because of the worried look it puts on _Sokka’s_ face. Because what could possibly be so bad that he would want to rush through this as much as possible...?

“Honestly Zuzu, I was starting to think you had forgotten that I was coming with you.” No. Not her. Why is _she_ here? And after the shock of seeing _her_ here, he was planning to bring **his** sister along the whole time?!

“All that effort to make me think you had changed plans with him to trick me into going to the other side of town. Did you honestly think I was that gullible?” He did what now? That... Makes the paling face make more sense. But, it could be an act they set up from the start? But no... If Katara hadn’t been here, Zuko would have grabbed Sokka and they’d have been long gone by now.

“And you haven’t even _left_ you’re meeting place yet, despite the extremely long head start. One would think you didn’t actually _mind_ that I came along to see your little date crash and burn.” Not on _her_ watch it isn’t! And... at Zuko’s glare, it didn’t seem like he wanted the date to end in disaster. Not that she trust him with Sokka’s heart, but at this moment, she can at least believe he wants this one and only date to go well.

“Are you really that cruel? To actually _want_ to see your brother unhappy and for this to end in disaster? And you, what.... think watching it would be _funny_ or something? What’s wrong with you?” Katara can’t stop herself from asking. Because; yes, she doesn’t like or trust Zuko and yes, she thinks this date is probably going to crash and burn too and almost guaranteed to be Zuko’s fault but she can’t help but wonder what kind of a sister would think watching something her brother cared about end in disaster would actually be _entertaining_. She could never, _ever_ watch Sokka lose something he wanted to work and _not_ want to do everything in her power to help him feel better.

Just what kind of messed up sibling relationship did they have? Actually... she’s _seen_ Ozai and how he’s treated people. So what kind of messed up _family_ do they have? And though she knows you shouldn’t judge people based on their family, until proven otherwise Katara can only take it as more proof that Sokka should stay as far away from the whole lot of them as possible.

“Oh _please_. Spair me the over protective, over loving, holier than thou, sister act would you? It’s as boring as it is pathetic. Besides, if this bombs it will be as much _your_ brothers fault as it is mine. Because while Zuko might be an idiot, at least _he_ was raised with class,” Azula said as she studies her finger nails. Sounding bored and disinterested, and Katara wants nothing more than to scream bloody murder. Because Sokka’s fault? _Ha!_ If this goes down hill, the fault is obviously going to be on one of the _golden_ eyed siblings heads. It’s only a question of which one. Before she could do exactly that she hears Sokka clearing his throat and turns to see if _he’s_ about to go off on her.

“Okay, so... Me and Zuko are going on our date now. Feel free to stay here and argue about who’s doesn't trust who and who’s going to ruin what to your hearts content,” Sokka said as he grabs Zuko’s hand and begins to pull him away. Which, um, no? He can’t just _leave_ her here. Not with Azula of all people! And she _still_ hasn’t managed to make sure that Zuko knew exactly what he was getting himself into, and that he had better be prepared to put his all into this relationship or she would make his life a living hell.

Then again... Given _Azula_ and the fact that she’s here and _why_ she’s here, she might have to get a little more creative on just how she’s going to do that since it seems like his own sister seems to be doing one hell of a job doing just that herself.

So she just gives her another glare -- which makes Azula give her an infuriating smirk in return -- before racing to catch up to the boys who were using their unfairly longer legs to out pace her. And while she already knew this night wasn’t going to be the perfect dream date her brother had dreamed it to be, now she had the sinking feeling that she never could have guessed just how bad it can actually go. She had never guessed Azula would be making sure of that.

* * *

It doesn’t take long to reach the restaurant that they had planned to go to. Katara is just thankful it wasn’t one of those fancy reservation places, since that would have meant she would have had to wait with Azula somewhere else until they were finished, and that did _not_ go well with her plans. Luckily Sokka hates all that posh stuff as much as she does, and must have spent _ages_ convincing Zuko to go somewhere more casual, because there was no _way_ that this had been his idea.

Azula apparently agreed with her -- and that was _grating_ on Katara’s nerves, she didn't want to ever agree with Azula on _anything_ \-- because as soon as they find a table she said snidely, “One date in, right at the start even, and you’re already letting him lower your standards Zuko. Father would have _never_ brought Mother here. Not even _Uncle_ would have brought his wife here, and you know how much Uncle loves to mingle with the... more _common_ crowd.”

“Actually, it was my idea to come here,” Zuko shot back. Though from the grimace he had immediately after showed he already regretted saying it. Probably because it hurt his image or something. Because _if_ it’s true, and that’s a big if as it is, then he undoubtedly only did it to try and make Sokka comfortable (which is a point in his favor tonight. Katara isn’t sure how she feels about that) and gods know no one in their family can bear showing any signs of something as meager as human compassion and kindness.

“Well actually, it was more like a joint decision,” Sokka throws in as he looks between Zuko and Azula as Azula made a game of how uncomfortable she could make her brother by just staring at him judgmentally. Evidently, the answer was a _lot_. “I mean, we’re going to play _laser tag_ next. Who gets all dressed up for a dinner at a fancy shamncy restaurant then goes to laser tag? You’d have to bring extra clothes! Way too much work.”

Makes sense. And Katara felt comforted that she wouldn’t have to give Zuko _too_ much credit because she still thinks the idea was mainly Sokka’s and Zuko’s just going along with it to make him happy. So, a _little_ credit for caring about what her brother wants instead of making the date about everything being about him and _his_ wants, but not all the credit since it had to be brought to his attention first.

“Laser...tag...?” Azula says slowly, disbelieving, as though the words were so foreign to her that they might as well have been said in another language.

Not that Katara’s particularly surprised by that. After all, laser tag would be far too _normal_ and _fun_ an activity for Azula to ever so much think as lowering herself to. If it wasn't causing _someone_ pain or humiliation, Azula wanted nothing to do with it. Made Katara sick.

The only thing she was surprised by was how easily **Zuko** was going along with it. She had figured he would feel it as beneath him as his sister. Or, if not _quite_ as disdainful as she was, then at least she had thought he’d be embarrassed by it. Especially considering how popular it was, it was all but guaranteed that they’ll run into other people they know, and Zuko’s hard work for that reputation of being the scariest and sternest guy around would go right down the toilet. She would have thought he would have fought tooth and nail to not have to do _anything_ that would put that on the line, no matter _how_ horrible a reputation it actually was.

Then again, for all she knew he _had_ fought tooth and nail to try and argue Sokka into a different place -- especially since he already agreed to go to a restaurant that clearly was more Sokka’s scene then his own -- and Sokka had simply stuck to his guns and said if Zuko wanted this date badly enough then that’s where they were going. To be honest, Katara would be a _lot_ less worried about him if that was the case. At least in the regards of Zuko giving him the run around, since Sokka was clearly running the show. She’d still have to watch for heartbreak though, Sokka can’t control that no matter how much better off he’d be if he could.

“Yeah. Sokka has been telling me about it for months trying to get me to go. Said it should be a crime that I hadn’t before,” Zuko said with a smirk and an eye roll. _There_ was that disdain and holier than thou attitude she’d been waiting for. Think they’re both so above it all... ugh she couldn't understand what Sokka _saw_ in him!

“Uh, yeah? That’s cause it is? And as punishment for your crimes, you’re gonna lose so hard. Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just cause you’re pretty,” Sokka smirked back, as though this were a game. As though Zuko didn’t just _insult_ him by all but saying he thought all this excitement over laser tag was childish or something!

Zuko smirks back and opens his mouth to make a come back -- most likely something biting and belittling given what he’s said so far -- but quickly pales when Azula clears her throat.

“Humph, well... What exactly does this laser tag entail? How do you win? Because while I admit Zuko fails at most things he attempts, I still doubt someone like _you_ could best him so easily,” Azula says with a flick of her hair. Katara can’t tell who’s being insulted more, and decides to just be offended on everyone’s behalf since no one could actually fail at _everything_ , even if he _was_ going to lose to Sokka in this case. No questions asked. “Not unless winning requires doing something completely undignified, and no civilized person would lower themselves to do so. In which case, I admit I must applaud your competitive spirit in wanting an easy win to hold over his head for the duration of your relationship. No matter how short it’s bound to be before he realizes how beneath him this whole thing is.”

Katara is going to end up arrested tonight. Because if she makes _one more_ crack at Sokka’s expense, she’s going to strangle her. She wants to make fun of her own brother? Fine. It was none of Katara’s business, and she didn’t like Zuko nearly enough to fight on his behalf. But Sokka would have already been rolling up his sleeves if it had been her, and she is perfectly prepared to do the same.

“Stop it Azula,” Zuko snaps with a glare, “My relationship with Sokka isn’t beneath me, no matter what you _or_ father think of it. And unlike you, not everyone treats a simple game like a war. Just because he might win doesn’t mean he’ll lord it over me. Any more than I would over him.”

Azula glares right back as she sneers, “I’m well aware of how little you think of mine and father’s warning. The whole house heard _that_ little argument.” Her eyes flick over to her and Sokka before carefully leaning back and setting her face back into it’s normal neutral belittling smirk, “And if you truely believe that he wouldn’t hold each and every victory over your head you’re naive. Just because _you’re_ too weak and soft hearted not to do so doesn’t mean everyone else isn’t.”

So his father disapproves too. Katara isn’t surprised, given Azula’s attitude. But she is surprised that Zuko decided to date Sokka anyway. After all, it was no secret how much Zuko admired and respected his father, no matter how little the man deserved respect _or_ admiration. If anything, she would have thought he would have cut off all contact with Sokka if his father gave the slightest hint that he thought Zuko was making the wrong choice. Maybe even giving Sokka a hard time to show that he isn’t being _‘tainted’_ or whatever garbage excuse he could think of to win back his father’s regard.

So to hear that he’s doing the opposite of what his father wants, even _fighting_ with him to be with Sokka? Is a point in his favor and a giant surprise. Katara is getting really tired of being surprised, and she’s tired of having to give him any points in his favor. Because she _knows_ she’s right to be suspicious. Knows that she has to keep a watch on him to protect Sokka. But these points are doing nothing but making her look paranoid. She’s _right_ about him...

“Alright,” Sokka says raising his hands palms foreward, “I think everyone needs to calm down a little. No need for anyone to cause a scene.” That said, he places an arm on the table to lean foreward to say lowly, “But just for the record, just because _you’re_ cruel and void hearted enough to not care about who you hurt, doesn’t mean _everyone_ else is too. Any so called lording over him, would be teasing. And it would _stop_ the second it actually made him upset. Because while you may think he’s _‘soft hearted’_ , that’s what I like about him, and that’s why this relationship isn’t going anywhere. So I suggest you get used to it.”

Everything stills. Azula simply blinks at him in disbelief, as though the only one who had ever had the nerve to talk to her like that was her own brother. And even then, not in such a quiet, cold and dead serious way. As proud as Katara was that he said it, she could admit even she had a chill from the look in his eye. Zuko was nodding along, not taking his eyes from Sokka as everyone waited to see how Azula would react.

The stunned silence quickly descended into awkward silence.

Azula glared, and by the sweeping glance she gave around the room, Katara knew the only reason she didn’t argue back was that she knew Sokka -- or more likely _Zuko_ seeing as she knows him, his patience, and his **temper** best -- would escalate the situation into an argument. And when people argue, things tended to get _loud_. Which would attract the attention of everyone else in the room, which would lead to them possibly getting kicked out of the restaurant while getting filmed. And that film would be shared among all these people’s friends and the Internet, because that’s simply what _happened_ when people saw fights breaking out in public. Which would possibly catch their _father’s_ attention, and Katara knows that Azula treasure’s her fathers opinion of her above all else. She wouldn’t dare do anything that could risk causing their family _‘embarassment’_ and scorn by the public, their family's snobby and judgemental little friends, and her father himself.

After all, from what she’s heard Azula say to taunt Zuko with at every opportunity she could, embarrassing their family and being the family disappointment was _his_ job. And even though he’s here too, and would probably end up with most of the scorn, Katara wouldn’t doubt that their father would blame her for not being sly enough to either take the fight somewhere more private, or terrorise everyone in the building enough to where they wouldn’t dare turn their camara’s on to her and their precious _reputation_ stayed in tacked.

They end up eating in silence. And Katara _hated_ it, wished there was an easy way to break it without starting up a whole new argument. Because Sokka looked miserable. Even Zuko looked miserable, and kept alternating between shooting Sokka apologetic looks -- as if it w as _his_ fault his sister was a massive jerk who enjoyed taunting everything within hearing distance -- and glaring at Azula. And Azula herself? Kept staring at Sokka with death in her eyes, that promised that as soon as she was able she would give payback for Sokka’s speech.

Not that Katara is going to let that happen of course.

The silence breaks -- and not in anyway that Katara wants it to -- by the waitress when she brings them the bill.

“It’s always so nice to see you young ones out on your first dates. Can feel the tension from a mile away,” she leans backs as she looks between the four of them and drops the most horrifying sentence Katara has ever heard, “Though I admit this is the first time I’ve seen two sets of siblings date the other sets sibling. I suppose you all came together as an over protective older brother sort of deal huh? Even though your dating each others sister, that instinct doesn't just vanish.”

She’s laughing. All four of them are staring at her in horror, and she’s _laughing_. She thinks Katara is dating **Zuko**? That **Sokka** would ever date _**Azula**_?! Katara feels sick. No... Just no. She never wants that image to come to her head ever again.

(It’s only after Katara is back home that night and laying in her bed that hindsight kicks in that she thinks the resulting explosion might just have traumatized the poor woman.)

“I am _not_ dating that classless peasant of a clown. How dare you so much as assume to think my taste are so low that I could not--”

“Thanks for the nightmares! I’m not dating _her_ I’m here with _him_. Also, little hetero-normative much? Honestly, how did you _not_ realize me and him were the ones on the date? We’re sitting right across from each other! And--”

“He’s way too nice for my sister. She’d eat him. Probably even literally. Oh gods, now _I’m_ going to have nightmares! As if I didn’t have enough already. And you actually thought I was dating _her_? Are you _blind_? She hasn’t exactly been hiding how much she can’t stand me, so I don’t know what that says about your standards but--”

“This is _not_ a double date! Me and the holy terror over there are just third and forth wheeling. For very different reasons at that! I’m here to make sure _this_ idiot doesn’t hurt my brother and that this stupid relationship lasts more than a week because beyond _all_ reason it’s actually making my brother happy and I’m going to make sure he stays that way. While _she’s_ here to pretty much do everything in her power to ruin it because since no one wants to date _her_ obviously that means no one else gets to be happy either!”

And seeing her eyes widen as she actually takes a step **back** and raises her tray as though to shield herself, Katara comes out of her rage enough to see that every eye in the place is locked squarely on their table. With phones and cameras a plenty aimed their way. Shocked, scandalized and annoyed faces all around. With very few grins joined in, in the malicious types who enjoyed drama and were probably viewing this as one giant free show.

Exactly what Azula had been trying to avoid earlier. Great. Another thing for her to snipe at them about. Katara hopes at the very least the embarrassment from all this, especially the knowledge that this will end up online in matter of minutes, will be enough to drive her away from the remainder of the date while she runs home to attempt damage control with her father. Then, side bumps aside, Katara’s plan can go back on track and this can all still be salvaged.

Once the yelling dies down -- the others finally catching on to the fact that every eye in the room was on them -- the waitress sets down their check, squeaks out that they can pay up front, and dashes away.

Katara starts to feel bad, because while yes the thought of dating Zuko fills her with rage and yes she had been hetro-normative in just assuming they were set up in boy-girl pairs, she knows that being yelled at at your job is hardly a good feeling. She could also be fearing that they’ll file a complaint and she’ll be fired, which isn’t completely unfounded considering once Azula realizes that the whole scene was caught on tape she’ll want revenge. And to her, the waitress would be a convenient outlet since as far as she’ll be concerned, it all would have been avoided had she just kept quiet.

“Well, _this_ couldn’t be more awkward,” Sokka says as he leans back and rubs at his eyes.

“Humph. That’s hardly any of our faults. Despite the fact that I’m sure eventually one of you would have done something to bring everyone’s attention to us, the fault for this can clearly be laid at that woman’s feet,” Azula said as she glared at the surrounding people who still had cameras pointed their way. If Katara had to guess, she was debating going over and threatening to sue if they didn’t stop invading her privacy or something. And with the amount of money their family had and the connections to all those fancy lawyers, she’d win the case in a land slide. “Had she just minded her own business, and not made assumptions about people she doesn’t know then this wouldn’t have happened. Especially since I doubt this would have been the first time she’s made such a mistake given how unobservant she obviously is. This time she just had the misfortune of saying it to those who aren’t going to let it stand to keep the peace.”

“We... could have been calmer about it though,” Zuko said as he scans the room himself. Though fortunately unlike his sister, he didn’t look like he was about to jump up and start a fight with the rest of the restaurant. Either by threatening to sue until they deleted anything they filmed, or _actually_ starting a fist fight with everyone who keeps glancing their way. If anything, he looked like Sokka who looked like he’d like nothing more than for the floor to swallow him whole. “We didn’t have to scream at her. Didn’t have to scare her like that. It was just a mistake... A stupid one but... Not one that deserved being embarrassed like that. Because she _has_ to be as embarrassed as we are from that little spectacle, right?”

“Probably,” Sokka sighed, “But I doubt she’s going to come back out until we leave so it’s not like we can apologize.” He ignored Azula’s mutterings on how they had nothing to be sorry for like a pro. “Let’s just pay the bill and go. All this staring is making my skin crawl.”

* * *

After that little show, Katara can’t help but wonder if Sokka and Zuko would even _want_ to finish their date. Wonders if they might just call this night a dunce, and would try again some other night. And this time, they’d both probably make sure to keep their plans very close to their chests, so that neither her nor Azula could make a repeat appearance. Even if it wasn’t _Katara’s_ fault that the situation blew completely out of control. But... that would still be preferable than calling off the whole _relationship_ as a failure. She didn’t think they’d be that dramatic, but the videos that had undoubtedly been taken tonight haven't been uploaded to the Internet yet. People they care about wouldn't have seen it, wouldn't be _worried_ about it. Wouldn't be trying to convince them both the other wasn't worth it yet. Would they change their minds once that happened?

Because while Katara still doesn’t trust that Zuko won’t eventually break her brothers heart... she’d be being willfully blind to not see that he _does_ care about him. Not if he’s willing to fight both his sister and his father over it. Not with how adamantly he defended Sokka. And Sokka _deserved_ that. Deserved to have someone who was willing to fight for him. And so long as Zuko stayed willing, she didn’t want this whole mess be the reason that went away. She didn’t want _Azula_ to get her way by breaking them up as she so obviously wanted to.

And it’s with that in mind that she says, “Alright. I think you’ve caused enough damage for one night. Now why don’t you just leave and let them enjoy the rest of their date in peace?”

“You can’t possibly be blaming that idiotic waitresses dramatics on me,” Azula said with a raised brow, ignoring the people trying to get around her like a pro. Then again, Katara has all but drowned out the noise of the people surrounding them too. Not even paying attention to the cabs pulling up, asking if they were the ones who’d called. “And besides, I don’t see you in any hurry to leave either. And you’re intruding on this date just as much as I am. Why should _your_ brother get to avoid proving himself when _you_ will undoubtedly be constantly testing _mine_?”

“I’m not _testing_ him because it’s not for me to decide if he’s worthy enough to date Sokka. Only Sokka can decide that. What _I’m_ doing is making sure he knows what will happen if he brakes Sokka’s heart,” Katara argued back before adding with a snarl when she saw Azula’s confident smirk, “And you can’t say you’re doing the same thing because you don’t _care_ if your brother gets hurt! Would probably either laugh or think he deserved it for caring about someone else in the first place.”

“Because it _would_ be deserved. If you don’t want to risk being hurt, then you do not _hand_ people the tools to hurt you with. You keep your heart locked tightly away, and keep everyone at a distance so when they infinitely betray you, weakness such as hurt feelings don’t get in the way of getting your revenge.” She shrugged, as though it should be obvious that everyone should turn their hearts into a block of ice and never grow close to anyone. To just learn early that you were doomed to feeling alone for all of your life. If she weren’t using that as a reason to hurt Sokka, Katara would feel **sorry** for her. “That being said, Zuko has always been weak. And this relationship is bound to implode, and he’s going to just let him get away with hurting him because of _sentimentalities_ , so I’ll simply have to get revenge for him.”

Katara has to hand it to her. Azula is one _hell_ of an actress, because if Katara didn’t know any better, she would have mistaken that as Azula’s way of being _caring_. That in her own way, she was _worried_ for Zuko. **Ha**! Katara won’t fall for it though. She knows Azula is only here to embarrass Zuko, and make Sokka feel bad about himself. She’s only here to cause pain, because there’s nothing she can say that would convince Katara that she’s capable of doing anything else.

“I don’t see why you’re pretending to care. We all know you couldn’t care less about him so even if they did break up, you wouldn’t be messing with him for _revenge_ for hurting Zuko, it would be an excuse to do whatever you want. We all know--”

They all know. So why hasn’t Sokka or Zuko spoken up about it? Why hasn’t Zuko started an argument about their relationship obviously not having an expiration date like he did in the restaurant? Or blowing up about being called weak? Why wasn’t Sokka arguing that not only was it not weak to not turn your self into an ice person, that it was also healthy to get close to people? Or that no one _deserved_ to be hurt like that? Why weren't _both_ of them arguing that both her **and** Azula should leave? Why were they being so _quiet_?

Katara whips her head to where they _should_ have been standing, where they _had_ been standing not ten minutes ago. They were gone. Looking up the street both ways showed no sign of them either, not unless they left the second she and Azula started arguing and have already blended in with the crowd. Or... or if _they_ had gotten into that cab earlier. But, she would have noticed! Or Azula would have. Wouldn’t they? Sure, they were getting pretty into the argument, and Katara hadn’t turned away from glaring into Azula’s eyes since they started but still!

Azula seemed to have noticed the disappearance now too, given the scowl. Katara would bet good money that it was the fact that they actually managed to pull one over on her. She got the feeling that wasn’t something Zuko did often, must be really hurting Azula’s pride that he managed to do it now.

“They’re probably half way to the laser tag place by now,” Katara muttered. Wondered if there was any point in trying to catch up, since they’d already be in the middle of it once she got there and you weren’t allowed in once a game has started. She’d have to wait who knows how long out in the lounge until they were done. And either she’d be kicked out for fighting if Azula went too, or die of boredom if she didn’t, it seemed like more of a long night than she’d signed up for.

Azula scoffed and rolled her eyes as she said, “Don’t be ridiculous. We both know exactly what they had planned for tonight. So if they have any brains between them then they’d go somewhere else. Somewhere neither of them initially planned on going so that neither of _us_ can guess they’re where abouts.”

Katara hated to admit it, she had a point. “...Then I guess there’s no point in staying out here then. I’ll just have to grill Sokka about what happened later.” She turned to start the walk back home, a thought struck her. “And don’t bother trying to crash their next date. You’re not going to convince either one of them to stop dating each other, so you’ll just be wasting your time. And you always love to go on about just how much you _hate_ wasting your precious time.”

With that said, Katara turns to walk home, ignoring the rebuttal Azula was undoubtedly trying to throw at her back. She’s said her piece, and she knew that arguing with her was like arguing with a brick wall. It wouldn’t accomplish anything other than to infuriate her. Besides, Azula’s opinion didn’t matter much in the long run. Because Katara knew, if Sokka was going to stay happy, then the only opinions that mattered were his own and Zuko’s.

And it’s with _that_ in mind that she makes her resolve. She’ll wait until _after_ Sokka tells her about how the rest of the date goes before she decides if she’s going to follow him on the next one. Because while she knows now that Zuko does seem to care about him, Katara figures it’s her right to make him sweat. Just a little.

After all, that was just one of the perks of being a little sister.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator)  
> It’s not a double date, we’re just third and forth wheeling


End file.
